Don't Touch
by Glitchrosedeath
Summary: Eric Slingby doesn't take very kindly to people who touch his things, especially when it comes to Alan Humphries. Beatings, rough sex, innappropriate uses of death scythes as a warning. Eric Slingby/OC. Dedicated to Fellow Kuro RPers.


"I'll kill you for what you did in there, Lucifer!" Eric lunged at Lucifer as soon as they were outside of the building. What he'd done during the meeting was enough to send him reeling into a completely new dimension of enraged. It was a good thing Alan had already left with William, the last thing Eric wanted was for him to see something like that right after an attack. He punched Lucifer right in the jaw, hard enough to make him stumble and possibly break something. For sure though, it made his hand hurt like hell and his rage just amplify by five fold. He would be sure to show Lucifer exactly who was in charge when it came to Alan. He stood above the dark haired man and snarled, death scythe against his throat, "If you ever come near my butterfly again, I will destroy you, understand?"

"Your WHAT? Did you just say BUTTERFLY?" Lucifer started laughing hysterically at the other man. He was supposed to be taken seriously when he called Alan 'butterfly'? "My god Blondie, I said it before, no one gives a damn about you and your little boy toy being in love, alright?" He started laughing again until Eric kicked him hard in the stomach, which shut him up real quick. It's a good thing they were shinigami, taking a punch wasn't so bad...though being stronger than the average human meant that the punches were harder too. A sadistic and slightly twisted grin crossed his features, making him look almost like a madman. He growled and made to kick Lucifer again but the dark haired man grabbed his leg and made him fall face first against the concrete, hard enough to shatter his nose for sure. He cringed as Lucifer cracked his whip against Eric's back, tearing open his jacket and shirt to leave an extremely angry red gash on his back. He cringed and dug his nails into the concrete as Lucifer cracked the whip against his back again and again until his back was bloodied. He cried out in pain as he turned over, grabbing the whip and using it to drag Lucifer back down to the ground. Unfortunately for him, Lucifer landed right on top, pressing the hard abrasive concrete into his already raw back.

Lucifer smirked at this and yanked on the blonds hair, forcing his head back. He grinned and leaned down close enough to see the other's jugular pulsing with terror, or enjoyment. He couldn't tell, and frankly didn't care, at least not until he took a deep sniff along his neck and to his ear. Of course everything he expected Eric to be feeling was right on point, almost. There was something else there, he could sense it. But he knew it couldn't be, he smelled fear, rage, anguish, and...arousal? That was a new one. Not unless he'd come across a dirty little secret of the suave bad-ass known as Eric Slingby. This put a certain edge on Lucifer, from what he could tell, Eric wanted to be dominated, probably needed it. He spent all that time dominating Alan that he forgot about his own needs, which Lucifer was more than happy to satisfy, whether he liked it or not.

"Get the hell off of me!" Eric growled and kneed him in the stomach before rolling over and getting up, kicking him in the ribs. He was not going to be forced to submit to someone who'd been there less time than he had. The whip had really hurt his back but it had hurt even more for him react the way he did, usually nobody could do that but Alan...odd. He cringed and Lucifer jumped up, giving him a nice high kick in the side, hard enough to throw him across the courtyard. He landed a few hundred yards away behind a rather large building, the death scythe division no less.

It was the only black building in the area, a sleek square tower with all black reflective windows, tinted on both sides. Nobody saw in for confidentiality purposes, and no one saw out for that exact same reason. The shinigami in this department were so secretive, nobody saw them, as if they lived there. It happened to also be the perfect place for Eric and Lucifer to continue their fight.

"Man, that smarts..." He got up quickly and held onto his jaw, popping it back into place with a grunt. He'd landed harder than he thought, at least hard enough to put a nice dent into the once perfect lawn. Just great, He was beaten, bruised, bloody, and getting scraped to death by his zipper. He pulled out his saw just as lucifer came at him again, this time dodging him and slicing his back. That was a hollow momentary victory, Lucifer was up again and cracked the whip in his direction. This time though his saw caught it and the chain wrapped around his saw, causing them to pull equally hard at each other. They both tried giving almighty tugs but with no results, only more aggravation. Finally one last tug on Eric's end pulled the whip from his hands and flung him against a tree, putting him in the same amount of pain he was in, at least he hoped. Lucifer cringed at the tree hitting him hard and knocking the wind out of him. Eric smirked and straightened the whip, more than glad to give Lucifer a taste of his own medicine, one that he desperately needed. He cracked the whip against his back, once, twice, again and again until he was clinging to the tree for dear life. He could sense that Eric was enjoying himself now, more than he should.

"I'm going to make sure that you never try to harm my butterfly again, and I'll make sure you never forget it." He growled into the dark haired man's ear and started to tie the whip around his wrists, holding him against the tree. All Lucifer could do was watch in silence as Eric stood behind him, staring silently. He looked back at the ground and pulled up a nice handful of dirt and grass, breaking it up into tiny clumps and rubbing it in the wounds. Lucifer cringed at the feeling and attempted to cling to the tree for support, really he was starting to rub against it, seeming to be the only relief he'd found since the rest of his body was useless. Eric then pressed the rough material of his shirt and sequinned tie against his raw, dirt covered back, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Maybe this will teach you not to harm other peoples things," He growled it low in his throat and and bit down on Lucifer's earlobe, causing him to cry out again. Eric swore quietly and stepped back, pulling of his tie and hurriedly tying it around Lucifer's mouth, it was a pathetic attempt at silencing him but it would work quite well. He smirked at the helpless shinigami and grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking it back and grabbing the man's glasses, slipping them into his pocket. "You won't need those to stare at a tree, now will you?" Faking sweetness did not suit him in the slightest, he laid it on so thick that it was sickening. Maybe that was the point, unless—what was jingling? He looked down as best he could and saw a pair of gloved hands unbuckling his belt. He moved his hands away quickly and began to drag his gloved nails down the wounds, intent on making Lucifer suffer as much as possible before giving him what he, well both of them wanted.

He soon heard jingling again, though this time it was coming from Eric. He glanced back and saw Eric unbuckling his belt. Once he did though he ripped his shirt open and tossed both it and the jacket aside, or what was left of them, there was something strange but slightly kinky about the blond being half naked with his gloves still on. He barely registered that the other man had pressed up against him again. By the looks of it in between walking back to him and pressing against him, Eric had taken his gloves off, or at least one of them, and his nails were SHARP! Lucifer hissed at them dragging down his back and deepening the wounds. No, that wasn't fingernails, there were too many...it was his saw that he was using! Just great, so Eric Slingby was going to be cruel and sadistic about it, huh? Drag it out and torture him like a naughty child, right? He only hoped against hope that at this point he'd toss the saw and get it the hell over with already.

Well, he got his wish for sure, suddenly the saw was tossed aside, hitting the grass with a loud thump. Again Eric had his chest pressed into Lucifer's slowly healing back, wrapping his arms around him and slowly shoving his trousers down and pushing him further against the tree. He cringed and pulled at the chains as he went from being painfully hard to simply being in pain, the tree bark was rough against the newly exposed skin, twice as rough on his painfully throbbing cock. He cringed at the feeling as Eric leaned close and bit down hard on his earlobe, crying out at the sudden pain in his backside.

While he'd been distracted with the pain in his front, Eric had taken the opportunity to adjust his trousers and thrust into him with one swift movement, no preparations, no warnings, just one good hard thrust. He grunted softly and barely gave Lucifer any time to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in quickly. There was no love, no passion, just the need to put someone in their place, remind them exactly where they stand when it comes to messing with someone else's lover. Eric once again had that twisted sadistic grin on his face, the full extent of his anger looking less than it was due to the tinted glasses. He growled into Lucifer's ear as he mercilessly fucked him into the tree, clenching his fists while the darker haired man whimpered and occasionally let out a traitorous moan whenever Eric grazed his prostate.

"You pathetic little masochist...you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Moving one of his hands and sliding it into his hair, yanking it back as hard as he could to make Lucifer cry out against the tie. He buried his face into his shoulder and shifted, pounding into his prostate repeatedly. The shift made Lucifer buck his hips forward and rub against the tree even more, bringing back that torturous pain he was now craving. Eric groaned against his shoulder and tightened the hold on his hair, pinning Lucifer further against the tree without a second worry. He wasn't quite sure what would be gained from this, but if it didn't teach the man his lesson nothing would. He shook his hair out of his eyes and glanced around the courtyard for a moment, not realising his glasses were about to slide off of his nose. Lucifer twitching slightly brought back his attention and alerted him to the rather intense coiling in the pit of his stomach.

Lucifer looked back at him and whimpered, arching his hips back against the man's before he clenched his eyes shut. He furrowed his eyebrows as Eric started muttering softly under his breath, attempts to calm himself, possibly? His breathing was ragged, his movements erratic, if it wasn't obvious that he was trying to control himself, then Lucifer would have thought that the man had gone crazy. He was wrong though when Eric bit his neck hard to muffle a loud moan, thrusting only once more before he lurched forward slightly and came hard inside of the dark haired man. He stood against Lucifer for support for a few short moments before adjusting his glasses and pulling away and readjusting himself as best he could. Lucifer just remained tied to the tree, wincing when the blond loosened and pulled the tie away from his mouth, making him cough a bit.

"Y-you're gonna l-let me...go, r-right?" His voice was a bit hoarse and strained, now that the adrenaline was wearing off, the pain was starting to set in; not just in his groin from being neglected and rubbing against a tree, but the rest of his body too.

"Of course, you think I'm that thoughtless?" He looked like a right mess, but didn't worry as he unwrapped the whip from his wrists.

"Eriku? Eriku? Eriku! Pay attention!" Eric jumped and looked back at Alan, helping him get into a sitting position by the wall. Alan gave him a confused look and brushed his hair from his eyes, "Are you alright?"

The blond smiled at him then glared back at Lucifer, clenching his teeth as he muttered something only Alan could hear, "Watashi wa sono kaibutsu wa, futatabi watashi no agehachou ga anata o kizutsukeru semasen..."*

*(AKA: I will not let that monster harm you again, my swallowtail butterfly...)


End file.
